Black White Love
by AitchhDee
Summary: They might clash with each other, since they were the exact opposite, but they worked just fine with each other. He was the darkness, and she was the light. He was black, and she, white. She was yin, and he was yang. They were balancing out each other. They were meant to be together. They were made for each other. A Blossick One-shot.


**A/N: Warning:** The rating of this story is a high T. It may contain certain topics that could trigger or offend you. Abortion, as well as divorce are being mentioned here. There is also some insults in this story. Read with caution.

Don't read if you can't handle it and are someone, who's easily triggered. You've been warned.

This is my first story ever and probably my last. Also bear with me English isn't my first language. I'm sorry for any mistakes.

Also texts that are _italic_ are flashbacks.

And thank you Rara for editing any mistakes I've had in this story you're an awesomesauce! Bless you!

You guys should read her stories as well, go search up Rara Erza Heartfilia

Also thank you Caro for letting me use the middle name for Brick!

You guys should read her stories as well, go search up Carriedreamer

Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** All rights to the Powerpuff Girls belong to Craig McCracken.

Before I forget, the girls and the boys have human features and appendages, and are roughly in their early/middle twenties in this AU. Also they also do not have their powers in this one.

* * *

 **Black White Love**

 _"The couples who are meant to be, are the ones who go through everything that is meant to tear them apart, and come out stronger."_

 _-Butch Damon Jojo_

* * *

Red eyes were glaring at the road. His left hand gripping the wheel tightly, as his mind recalled different scenes that happened over the last few days with his wife. His beautiful wife, Blossom.

His beautiful, ginger-haired, pink-eye colored wife, who wanted a divorce.

Why?

Because she is a doctor. And a doctor isn't used to the lifestyle that he and his brothers live. Her life has been a total mess since the first day they've been married.

He gritted his teeth as another memory entered his already full mind. Remembering the day, when they received the news from the doctor.

He'd said that she was pregnant and the baby was fine after the taxi she was in got in an accident.

Brick growled at the memory of the taxi losing its balance, getting off of the curve and ending up upside down. The idiot driver entered the curve too fast for his liking. He wouldn't care much, but his wife was in there. That piece of shit wanted to lose Brick, who was following them, since he sensed that the couple had a fight. Feeling that the speed of the taxi increased, Blossom asked him nicely, to slow down.

It was obvious to the driver that the two had had a fight, which caused Blossom to leave and Brick follow her right away. He was not going to let him get her and hurt her in some way.

Anyway, Brick shook his head. They were both stunned about the news they have received. The couple never really talked about having children. In fact, he wasn't ready to be a father. Blossom would make a good mother, but he? He would not make a good father. Like said before, he wasn't ready.

No- that wasn't the problem with him being not ready. No. No one was ready to become a parent.

Brick had his mindset up since the beginning that he wasn't cut out to be a father with the way his lifestyle was. His job wasn't that what you could call _normal_.

In fact, it was the exact opposite.

He and his brothers were well-known among the streets. They were one of the most feared people on the street. Well, actually just him and Butch, since Boomer changed his path afterwards.

Boomer Darelle Jojo, the youngest of the Jojo brothers, was surprisingly a government Lawyer. He would cover and fight for his brothers freedom, sometimes. Sometimes, he would let them be in the jail for a while until bailing them out.

He wanted them to think about their mistake.

The blond didn't agree what his older brothers were doing. He was against the crime plus he couldn't bear seeing his brothers getting injured.

After he met Bubbles Utonium, he married her a couple of years later. He became a father one year later after their marriage. He was now fully against the jobs his brothers had, but still cared.

Bubbles was his sister-in-law. One, due to his brother being married to her, and two because she was his wife's youngest sister.

She had blonde hair that was tied into pigtails. Her hair reaching her elbow. She had the eye color of the sky, which made you think that the sky was trapped within her eyes.

Then there was his other brother, Butch. Butch Damon Jojo to be exact. The middle child. He had forest green eyes and messy black hair. His job was to bring the orders from big brother to place, since he was the leader. All Butch did was the job that he got told to do by Brick or someone else. If someone wanted him to do work, they needed to pay him first.

The black haired male was the last one from the Jojo brothers to tie the knot with their own partner. They didn't tie it fully yet, but they were there. Butch wasn't married yet, but he was engaged to the middle child from the Utonium sisters, Buttercup.

Actually, those two couldn't care less if they were married or not. They didn't believe in something like marriage, where the government gave you a piece of paper. All Butch said was, "It's a useless piece of paper. " Since they didn't believe much in marriage. A social construct in their opinion. The two made it clear that they didn't want to have a big wedding. They didn't want their wedding to be planned out, much to Bubbles and Blossom's dismay.

The two sister's wanted their middle sister to have a great day, they respected her wishes of no 'big celebration', but they were still planning everything out.

Why didn't Buttercup bother to help them out with planning? Well, because in her opinion, planning a wedding needed organization and planning skills. And the raven haired girl, didn't want to make a big fuss over it. All the two sister's needed to do was figure out the wedding location, the photographer, the baker for the cake, and the florist. Everything a wedding needed.

Buttercup was the middle child from the Utonium sisters. She had lime green eye colors and straight black hair that brushed over her shoulder blades.

It took a while before Butch proposed to her, since the two raven-haired adults didn't believe in marriage much. If you love someone, you love them, you don't need a paper from the government to prove it. His brothers were the ones to talk to him about the idea of proposing.

In fact it was two months ago that he asked her the question of all questions. Buttercup was shaken and confused, about the sudden change of thought on marriage, but she still agreed with a big smile, tears filling her eyes. She would do anything for him. Even though they weren't married yet, Buttercup was already expecting. She was three months pregnant.

Buttercup was sure that one of the main reasons why he proposed to her is that he didn't want their child to be called a 'bastard' since it's parents are unmarried. Neither did Buttercup want that, of course, she would fight those people if they ever insulted her baby.

Brick snapped back from his thoughts, hands gripping the wheel, growling. The flashing was irritating him. His eyes were starting to hurt. The car behind him continued to flash the lights, determined to get him to stop. Glancing at the rear mirror, the ginger haired adult saw his youngest brother driving behind him, signaling him with the lights to stop.

Tch, idiot. As if he was going to listen to him.

He gritted his teeth, his hold on the wheel tightening more and more at each passing second. His knuckles turning white from the hard grip. Brick's right hand rested on top of the gearshift, changing the position of it, speeding up.

He was driving faster and faster.

Boomer knew what he was doing to do to his big brother, his ex-leader. A smirk appeared on his face, and he chuckled lightly. He was pissing Brick off. After all, it was his job. A little brother's job was to piss the big brother off.

Why was he even following him? Surely there was a reason behind it or he wouldn't just play cat and mouse with Brick. He had work to do, but he dropped it as soon as he got news from Buttercup regarding what Brick was up to.

It was a mystery how Buttercup even knew about it since Brick wouldn't speak of something like this to anyone.

The car filled with a deep sigh. Boomer now knew that his brother had a mission to fulfill, one that he got from _Him_ personally. This was a suicide mission. The youngest brother was sure that Brick knew it as well. Brick was literally marching to his own funeral by going there. Didn't he care about them? The pain he would leave to him and the others? To his nephew?

 ** _To Blossom?_**

He was making fast choices, Boomer knew that Brick was better than this. However, he was hurt by all the events that had occurred between him and Blossom. He understood that, he would be all messed up as well, if he was in a similar situation with Bubbles.

God dammit.

Him was using this. He was using Brick right now. He knew that he wouldn't think properly with all the emotions he had to fight at the moment. It was no surprise that Him disliked him and his brothers. He just wanted to finish the Jojo brothers off, thus, starting with Brick.

As long as Boomer was there, nothing would happen to his brothers. He wouldn't allow it. No one was going to mess with his brothers. If they wanted to mess with them, they'd have to go through him first. Boomer was not going to lose his big brother today.

Boomer took a shaky breath.

He was not going to watch Brick leave them… Not again.

Brick was trying his best ignoring Boomer, but the cobalt blue-eyed boy continued to signal him to stop, non-stop.

A few minutes had passed. The greyish-black vehicle in front of him made a slight right turn and came into an instant halt. The dark blue car stopped behind the other.

The elder male unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car, slamming the door behind him.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he asked angrily, glaring at his youngest brother, who got out of his car calmly.

Boomer was glaring back at him, "Where are you going?" he asked, ignoring the question. The blond was not fazed by Brick's outburst. Other people would be flinching and shaking like a leaf, but not him. He was used to this mostly because of Butch, who had a short temper. The blond walked toward the eldest and stopped in front of him, looking into his eyes.

"I've asked you first. What the _fuck_ are you doing here?" Brick repeated his previous question. It was clear that he was irritated. He hated when someone ignored his question. He knew that Boomer, the little shit, knew it as well.

Once again, Question ignored. "I'm the one who's going to ask the questions here. What are you doing here, Brick?"

The aggravated man rose an eyebrow at this statement. Since when did _he_ decide what was going on? Brick turned his head to the left side. Looking at the city, which was illuminated by the lights for a brief moment, before facing the boy in front of him with an annoyed look.

"Is that so Mr. Lawyer?" Brick paused for a second, before continuing to talk.

"Just hanging around. Why do you care? Does your _law_ forbid me to hang around? Am I breaking a law right now?"

"Yes, yes you're breaking a law right now." Was the answer from the other.

"I get it; Your brain is also working just fine now, it seems." Brick stated mostly to himself, nodding his head as if a fact had been proven. Earning an eye roll from Boomer. He just wanted to finish the conversation and leave as fast as he can. He didn't have the energy to deal with him right now.

Boomer was biting his bottom lip, debating what he should say next. He needed to choose his words carefully. He did not want to offend the already aggravated man in front of him. He didn't want to lose his brother. Neither did Butch, of which he was sure. Even if the three fought and had a strained relationship with him because of his work, he still loved his brothers and he knew they loved him too. They all had each other's back, even if things got rocky and they needed help.

Boomer locked his eyes onto the glaring ones, taking a deep breath. "Big brother..." he started with a soft whisper. "Don't go.."

"Don't go _where_ , you shit?" Brick asked harshly. Not affected by his brothers soft tone.

The eye contact between the brothers was not breaking. No one dared to break the contact first. Cobalt-blue looking into blood-red eyes. Soft gaze against a glare.

"Wherever you're going, don't go where you're going!" replied Boomer quickly, pointing with his right hand to the standing car and street behind Brick. His voice increasing in volume, his breathing quickening.

Brick didn't reply and just stared at his baby brother.

"Dude, you randomly appeared in front of me, at night, and just talk shit? What the hell are you talking about now?" Brick asked.

Boomer ignored him and said quietly. "Don't go.."

The red-haired boy chuckled, shaking his head. "I understand. I'll cause your early retirement. When I go, you'd have no better case to work on."

The youngest was frustrated at the conclusion the other made. He wasn't worried about his job, if he went to early retirement, then he went there. That was not the problem here! God dammit how stupid could Brick be? And he was supposed to be the smart one among the three of them.

Couldn't he see that he didn't want to lose his big brother once again? Not like the time when they were six years old and the police arrested Brick and took him away from him and Butch...

 _"Let go of my big brother!" The middle child had said, trying to get the handcuffs away from Brick, tears welling up. The policemen were unfazed by that and just pushed Butch away while pushing the other Jojo into the car, slamming the door shut._

 _"No!" screamed the already crying blond, running past Butch and to the police car. Slapping on window with his small palms. "Let go off my big brother!" He screamed, using the same sentence Butch said._

 _The police got into the car and started to drive away ignoring the weeping children they left behind. Brick shifted from his seat to look from the back window to his brothers. He himself had tears at the corner of his eyes._

 _Boomer cried after the police car. He even started to run after, but got tackled soon by Butch. He was held back by the forest green-eyed child, who was trying not to cry himself and stay strong for Boomer._

 _"Big brother!" The young Boomer cried out. "Don't go!"_

 _All Brick could do was look back from the car he was in and stare at his little brothers, watching their silhouette getting smaller and smaller. Tears finally streaming down his face._

"Look little brother." Brick's voice snapped the other out of the memory he'd had just now and forced him back to the present. His gaze rested on Brick, who moved and placed his hand on his left shoulder. "Everyone chooses their own pathway."

"I said, don't go." Boomer said in a sharp voice, tears welling up slowly.

Both brothers were quiet and they just looked at each other, no one daring to move and break their gaze. A couple of minutes passed, before Brick let his hand slide from Boomer's shoulder. He patted his cheek tenderly, before breaking the eye contact.

Boomer watched Brick slowly turn around and walk to his own car. He hated how Brick was acting, ignoring his feelings and thinking he could do whatever he pleased. Not today, no. Boomer was not going to play along. The youngest grit his teeth, seeing how close the oldest was to his car.

Without thinking much, he pulled out the gun that was tucked in his pants and covered by his jacket. He aimed the gun on the other in front of him, yelling. "Big brother don't go! Don't leave me please, I won't handle it, not this time!"

Brick bit his cheeks from the inside, stopping after hearing the familiar click from the gun. He looked at the ground, listening to his younger brothers plea to not leave him again. He was fully aware about what he meant by that.

He was quiet, not moving as he continued to look at the ground.

"I beg you Brick, please don't leave me! Don't leave us. We _need_ you." Boomer continued, his hand slightly shaking, trying his hardest not to crack at how stubborn his brother was at that moment.

Slow tears were welling up in Brick's eyes, he was fully aware of how hard Boomer was fighting not to cry right. It pained him, but he did make his choice, and he rarely backed down after he made up his mind.

Both parties were silent, not saying a word. Palpable tension hung between the brothers. The silence was broken by a phone ringing.

The ginger haired man dug into his right jeans pocket and fished out his phone, looking at the caller ID.

 _ **Blossom.**_

Brick looked on his screen, blinking a bit. A bit stunned. He wasn't expecting her to call, after the last conversation they'd had that morning. In fact, it was going to be the last conversation they would ever have now. He held back the chuckle that was aching to escape from his throat.

 **'I guess, she found out that it was the last time she is ever going to see me and is trying to stop me.'** He thought bitterly, rejecting the call. He put his phone back into his pocket and made his way to his car.

Boomer grit his teeth watching his brother's movements carefully. He had hoped that he would answer the phone call, but he didn't. Seeing him move to his car he pressed the trigger and shot at Brick, tears finally escaping his eyes.

The sound of the gun being fired entering both of the brother's ears. The trees echoing the sound.

An intense pain whizzed up Brick's right leg, after hearing the gun shot. He lost his balance, but managed to lean on the car, hissing in pain. His pained expression turned quickly into a rage as he looked over at Boomer.

"What did you do?"

"Saving your life, what else!" The blond retaliated.

"What the fuck did you do!?" Brick screamed. His voice finally reaching it loudest. If looks could kill, Boomer would be dead right now.

"There are other ways to die, but today is not the day! I'm not allowing you to do something stupid. We both know that Him just planned this to eliminate you!" Boomer walked over to his now injured brother and untied his tie from his neck.

"Here take this." He said softly, calming down the passing seconds.

"I don't need your help!" Brick spat. He looked at his now damp red jeans, before looking at Boomer growling.

"Show me your wound." Boomer said.

"Why the hell should I show you the wound?" Brick snarled.

"I want to see how I shot you."

"You've shot well!" The corner of Boomer's lip twitched a bit into a smile. Seeing how he could irritate his brother and still receive a sarcastic remark.

"That's nice then. Very nice." Boomer replied.

"Get the hell away from me!" Boomer ignored Brick's outburst and kneeled in front of him. He wrapped his tie around his brother's new wound.

Gritting his teeth, Brick hit his palm on the car out of frustration.

"Now you also painted my favorite tie red." said Boomer with a smile on his lips. He was trying to ease the tension that was hanging around them both. The tie he was wearing was a gift from both of his brothers, as he started to work as a lawyer and received his own office.

Boomer remembered that a worker gave him a bag, where his present was from his brothers, with a letter. He opened the present and it was the dark-blue, striped tie. A smile was tugged on his lips, as he opened the letter and read it.

' _A lawyer wears always a tie.' It said and Boomer knew it was from both of his brothers as a gift for him._

"Don't let me start with your fucking _tie_ now Boomer." was all he received from Brick in a bit calmer tone.

Boomer chuckled, standing up. Brick looked around, before his eyes landed back on the blond.

Boomer stepped closer to him and took Brick's gun he had also hidden in his pants. "I'm taking this." He said smoothly, stepping back quickly before Brick could get hold of him.

"Give me back my gun, Boomer." However, all that Boomer did was shake his head, stuffing his own gun away and holding Brick's gun in his hand. He shook his head.

Brick looked up, supporting himself on his car. He curled his fingers making a fist, sighing deeply. "Life is fucked up." He started, looking at Boomer. "It's so fucked up that a person can't even trust their own sibling now."

Brick pushed himself off of the car and faced Boomer fully. "You don't get it Boomer. You seriously don't get it. Look, this is not the job you think it is." While he said that he pointed to nowhere practical. "You don't know those guys."

Brick paused looking at his little brother. Taking a deep breath, his gaze softened, so did his voice. "I get that you want to protect me, thank you for this. But... I need to protect my whole family, Boomer. I need to protect you. Can I explain myself to you? Do you understand that?"

Boomer was biting his lower lip, fidgeting with the gun on his hand. His eyes not leaving his elder brother, while making sure that Brick didn't plan anything to trick him and take the gun back.

"We can't pass each other, Boomer. Your path and mine are separate. You're on your way. I'm on my way. Do you understand me?"

Without waiting for an answer from the other he continued. "Now go away." He said, pushing Boomer farther away from him and opened the door to get inside the car.

Boomer yelped in surprise, stumbling a bit, but quickly caught his balance. He yelled 'no' afterwards and ran between the car and Brick, before he could enter. Boomer shut the door behind him. "You're not going anywhere!"

"Go away Boomer, you're running my patience thin!" Brick yelled, trying to push Boomer away from the car.

His hands were holding tightly on his jacket, while Boomer's hands were clutching a fistul of his shirt. The blond was determined not to let go off his brother.

"Why don't you get it Brick? Those guys see waiting for you to come! You're literally going to your own death! They are just _waiting_ for you to arrive!"

"Nothing will happen to me! I'm not going to let them get me!" Brick continued to struggle free from his brother's grip but suddenly got pushed back.

"What don't you understand when I say that they are going to _kill_ you?" Boomer yelled loudly, "I'm not going to let yourself killed." pushing Brick back. "This time I'm not going to shoot you on your leg, don't tempt me. I'm really going to _shoot_ you!" Boomer yelled pointing at him, tears falling down. He and Brick breathed heavily due the yelling contest and the pushing fight they'd had.

 _'Big brother why don't you get it? I don't want to lose you.. I love you so much. If you want to go to your own death, then you need to go through me first._ ' Boomer thought.

Once again the silence between them was disturbed by a phone ringing. This time however, it was Boomer's.

Without looking at the ID, he answered it, knowing who it was.

"Hey, Blossom." he replied, looking at Brick.

Brick let out a heavy sigh, resting his hand on the car, while looking away.

Blossom was driving around. She was hysterical as she found out 15 minutes ago about what Brick was planning to do, from Buttercup. Yes, they may have been getting a divorce... but did she really want that?

Blossom didn't want to, but she was just tired of the lifestyle. The day she married Brick, her life had turned upside down. _Everything_ was complicated. She was just fine without him in her life. Wake up, eat breakfast, go to work and save lives, go back home, read or hang out with her sisters, eat dinner and go to sleep.

She saw gun wounds and such since it was her job as a doctor, but she'd never held a gun in her hand until two days ago shooting at the person, who had killed her father. This was the final straw for her to make that decision.

She _never_ ever wanted something to do with a gun, ever again.

The ginger-haired woman blinked a few times hearing her brother-in-law's voice.

" _Boomer! Do you know where Brick is? We have to find him. He's up to do something stupid. I don't know, but he'll get shot by going there._ ", she said quickly through the phone, making a right turn.

She was scared for his life. She was scared to lose him. She wanted him to know that she didn't get an abortion like he thought she did. She wanted to tell him that he was going to be a father.

"You don't need to worry. I've shot him." replied Boomer bluntly, glancing at his brother who growled at him.

" _What_?" yelled Blossom loudly. She was going to lecture him, but he continued to talk, cutting her off before she could even start.

"Blossom look, come here and take him away."

 _"Where are you two_?" Her voice rang through the speaker.

"We're somewhere at Henderson Ave Street." with the new information, Blossom hung up and headed there where the two brothers were.

Boomer quickly put his phone away and raised his other hand, in which he still held the gun. He aimed it at the rear wheel of the car and pressed the trigger the second time that day.

Brick jumped slightly back, looking at his car wheel. Air quickly and easily escaping from the punctured wheel. His eyes blazed quickly with rage as he looked back at Boomer. Before he could say anything Boomer spoke.

"Blossom is coming to take you since I blew your tire.", he said that as if it were normal to shoot his own brother and a car wheel.

"What do you want from the wheel, huh? What the fuck did the _wheel_ ever do to you? What's your problem with it?"

Brick was done dealing with Boomer. He was too tired to deal with the idiot. Boomer was lucky that he was his brother, or he wouldn't be living, he'd be buried six feet under.

Boomer's lips curled up, his eyes filled with humor. "I enjoy shooting at wheels. Watching the air escape from it."

Brick just stared blankly at the idiot he called a brother. Debating if he should strangle him or not. Boomer was seeing this all as a joke. It was making his blood boil.

The brothers didn't say to each other for the next couple of minutes, they just stared at each other.

Boomer's eyes shifted to the side looking past Brick, as Blossom's car entered his line of vision. The other, noticing and hearing another running endine, turned around and saw his wife's car come into a halt.

Blossom stopped the car immediately as she saw the brothers. She turned off the engine and got out, walking over to them. "Brick..." she said, her eyes trained on him.

"Blossom." Hearing her name her eyes shifted to the owner of the voice, Boomer.

"I've shot his leg so he wouldn't go anywhere. If he decides to go, don't hesitate to shoot at him.", Boomer said, handing her Brick's gun.

Blossom took it hastily, her pink eyes wide. She stared at the gun in her hands.

Boomer glanced over at Brick then at his wound. "I'll come later to take my tie back. I have other work to do." And with that he nodded at Brick, before walking off to his car and drove away.

The couple stayed quiet as Boomer drove away. Blossom walked in front of Brick and looked at his leg. "Let me look at your wound."

Brick didn't say anything. He just took the gun from her hand and limped slightly away.

"Brick!" Blossom yelled, which he of course ignored and continued to walk, aka limp, away.

Blossom followed him and continued talking, not bothered by the actions he was pulling. "Let me at least look at your leg. Where are you going?"

She asked him in a lecturing voice, watching him pull out his phone and dial a number. She slowed down her pace, as he continued to walk.

The woman stopped in front of the car, slamming her hand against the hood. "I said _Brick_!"

"Hello? Butch?" Brick started, playing as if he were oblivious to the woman in front of the car. He stopped in front of the driver seat door, looking at Blossom. "I'm at Henderson Ave Street. Come and take Blossom." He ordered his middle brother through the phone.

Without saying anything else, he ended the call and opened the front door of the car. Before entering, he said. "Get out of my way."

A huff could be heard from Blossom as he said that. He was not going to order her around. No. It wouldn't work with her. Blossom quickly ran to get into the passenger seat, before he even could drive away.

"Get out of the car." She heard Brick say.

"I'm not leaving." She said entering the car and sitting down.

"Get out of the car!" yelled Brick this time. To irritate him more Blossom closed the door behind her. Her eyes filled with determination.

"I'm not leaving. I'm going there wherever you are going Brick." She said calmly. Figuring that it was not worth it to have a screaming match. He was already injured.

Brick looked at Blossom, before looking forward. "To die." He answered shortly. "Now get out of the car." His red piercing eyes fixed back to the woman, who sat next to him.

"Is that so." The tone in which she said made it seem as if it was more a statement than a question. She didn't say anything afterwards and just continued to look at him.

Irritated by her actions Brick looked away, his grip on the wheel tightening. "What do you want from me? Isn't what you want already in progress? Are we not getting a divorce? Tell me, Blossom, are we not getting a divorce? Have we not lost all our ties together?"

Red met pink eyes once again. "Now you're offered life and I salvation." He nodded his chin forward. "Get out of the car, now."

Blossom's eyes widened at his talk, not saying anything, just listening to his talking. She bit her tongue, pondering what to say, to keep him off from marching towards his own death. Her eyebrows furrowed as his order to get out of the car was repeated.

She was silent, before nodding her head and looked down at her lap. "Alright." She bit her bottom lip for the last time before looking back to Brick. "What should I tell them later?"

"Tell whom?" Brick snapped. His voice boomed inside the car, glaring daggers at Blossom. He hated when she talked so secretively. It was irritating as hell.

Blossom didn't flinch and just continued to maintain eye contact with him. "Our child."

Brick let his mind process the news he just received from Blossom, his eyes slowly widening. He blinked a few times, fighting the tears not to come out. His knuckles turning white from the hard grip he had on the wheel. She had lied to him.

A huge relief washed over Blossom's body after the secret was finally out. She knew that Brick wanted to have the baby, even if he didn't realize it at first.

He was just scared, he didn't want his own children to be scared of him because of the occupation he had. She remembered that he told her that he wasn't cut to be a father since he after all was part of the dark side. Everyone was scared of him and his lifestyle would make it hard for the kid, like it made it hard for her.

" _You will be a great mother."_ He'd told her that day, after they received the news from the doctor. _"But I don't want it. I'm.._ " he'd trailed off, struggling to find the right words to use. _"Not ready_."

Of course, Blossom knew he would be a great father. The only problem was that Brick set up his mind that he couldn't be a dad and if he was, he would be a bad one….

 _"I want you to get rid of it as soon as possible.", he said slowly, his eyes filled with determination, but there was a hesitation as well. After he said that, he left the room._

 _Tears were welling up in the red-haired females eyes, placing her hands protectively on her flat stomach. She was going to have a baby with the man she loved, but he didn't want it. Silent tears were escaping her beautiful almond shaped eyes._

 _She grabbed her phone and dialed her doctor's number to make an appointment. The appointment she got was two days from that the day their six year old nephew, Blaine, was born._

 _Bubble's and Boomer's son._

 _She got an appointment at 7 p.m, she still could attend the party for a bit before going to it. As Brick came back, she didn't tell him the exact date, but did say that she got the nearest time appointment she could take. Wanting him to ponder and think about it. Hoping he'll change his mind about not wanting to have a baby._

 _It was on Blaine's birthday, after Brick took him out to buy a gift he wanted, that Brick realized he could manage being a father. The uncle-nephew quality time made him come to his senses. The thanking from the now seven year old boy and saying how he wasn't scared to be with him and loved him, made the elder male realize it._

 _Brick remembered the conversation he had with Blaine after buying him a car toy. On their way home after Brick ended the phone call with Butch saying that everyone was waiting for the two and they should hurry up, the seven-year old boy started to talk._

 _"Uncle, I am scared.", he said causing Brick to hum and look at him from the rear mirror. "I'm scared of the bad guys... but actually I am not scared of them since you're with me.", Blaine said, fidgeting with his new toy._

 _"Are you really not scared?" Brick asked his nephew, his focus darting from street to his nephew from time to time._

 _"Never." Said Blaine with a childish genuine smile. Brick looked at him for a few seconds, before his attention was back on the road. His mind racing with many thoughts, but one struck him._

 _The conversation he and his brothers had with Professor, as Boomer received the news that he was going to be a father and how nervous and scared he was._

 _"You know when the father takes his child into a hug and throws them in the air?" Professor started, looking at the boys. "No child is scared when they are up in the air. Not even a second. 'What if he can't catch me?', 'What if I fall down?' those thoughts don't cross their minds. They aren't scared. Why? Because that child has a father who's going to catch and hold them. And a father will catch."_

 _Brick nodded his head slightly, glancing at the rear mirror, before looking in front again. "I'll catch them." A sudden courage filled him. "I mean I can do it too. I'll catch them and hold them." He continued to nod his head. A soft smile appearing on his lips._

 _He could do it, he could be a father too._

 _His eyes widened. He needed to tell Blossom about it and cancel the abortion appointment._

 _"I love you uncle Brick." Said the young blond, flashing him a toothy smile, with a gap._

 _Brick chuckled at that. "Love you too Blaine."_

 _As they both arrived a taxi was driving off. Brick got off from the car and went to open the door for his nephew. He helped him get out from the car._

 _When the two got back inside the two youngest siblings house and he not seeing Blossom around anymore made him realize that that very day, was the_ _ **day**_ _. He cursed quietly, before he left abruptly, telling the others that he had to go somewhere. Driving quickly to the special hospital where one could only get inside with an appointment, but other than that, they wouldn't let you in._

 _He was outside the hospital, yelling for them to open the door and calling out for Blossom's name._

 _Blossom was walking out from the hospital room with the doctor following, her eyes puffy. She stopped walking as she heard Brick yelling from the outside, banging on the door, demanding that the nurses open the door._

 _"Is that him?" The doctor asked the ginger haired woman, who looked down, breathing out a heavy sigh and nodding slowly._

 _"That's him." She said._

 _"He should be grateful that no one called the cops from his yelling." The female doctor informed her, as the yelling continued._

 _Blossom shook her head, looking over at the female, wanting to chuckle bitterly, as she looked ahead, back at the exit door. "Even if they wanted to, they wouldn't do it, because of fear. How can they?"_

 _"And you?"_

 _Blossom paused, her eyes focusing back to the doctor next to her. "I'm only fearing myself."_

 _The doctor smiled softly, "If you ever need something don't hesitate to call me."_

 _Blossom smiled back at her, hugging her while thanking her and assuring her, that she'd call her if needed. She pulled away from the hug. "Thank you once again for everything, really." She paused. "Could you call a taxi for me?" She asked, before she started to head out._

 _"Of course." The doctor gave her one last look, before calling a taxi from the checkpoint phone._

 _He continued to yell until his voice slowly got quiet, as Blossom appeared into his vision. Her eyes all puffy and red. She walked out from the hospital and stopped in front of him. Staring at him, not saying anything._

 _'Did she... Did she really go through it?' He thought to himself quietly, sorrow and pain entering his heart. His eyes dulled, as his eyes locked into hers._

 _No one said anything, they both just looked at each other._

 _"You're late. " Blossom said, breaking the silence between them. Brick gulped at that._

 _"You're too late." She repeated the words in a hollow whisper, trying to not cry. She gave him one last look before she walked away from him. Brick's red eyes followed her. Watching her go._

 _"How could you do it?" Blossom stopped walking, as she heard him ask that. She looked down at the ground, before she slowly turned around, facing him. Her face remained impassive. Blossom took a few steps closer to him._

 _"I did it without crushing my eyes shut." The male winced at how cold her voice sounded. How emotionless she was right now. "I've done it without an ounce of my conscience." She continued._

 _Brick was quiet, looking at the pink-eyed female a few feet in front of him. Listening to her talk._

 _"Wasn't this what you wanted? That I should be bound to you, be like you? Have the same lifestyle as you."_

 _Silence._

 _"Tell me, Brick Anthony Jojo, wasn't this what you wanted? I didn't want this, it was_ _ **you**_ _who wanted this." Tears were slowly welling up in her eyes, but she was fighting them back. She was not going to cry in front of him._

 _Little did she know Brick's eyes were welling up too. She knew that he was regretting it. However, this wasn't enough for her. He should feel the pain a bit longer._

 _"What's wrong? Did you finally listen to the sound of your conscience?"_

 _Brick bit his cheeks from the inside, his jaw clenched. His hands curling into a fists._

 _"Does your heart hurt right now?" She took a few steps closer to him, her eyes narrowed._

 _"Does it hurt that much?" Another step._

 _"Do you feel guilty now?" Another step._

 _"Wasn't it you, who talked big?" Another step._

 _"You responded to me, not to the treatment.", she stopped in front of him as she pointed at him._

 _"Healing you was my job, turning you into someone better was my job and no one else's." Blossom paused, making eye contact with Brick._

 _She shook her head, as if she didn't want to believe the world._

 _"What happened? What changed your mind? Coming here banging the door yelling and screaming the nurses to open it, what Brick?"_

 _Silence filled between them._

 _Brick never broke the eye contact his sight never lost Blossom's figure. He blinked, trying to fight the tears away, but his eyes were getting noticeable red._

 _"For the baby." Said Blossom a few seconds later._

 _"Wasn't it you, who asked me if it was too late to get an abortion, right after we received the news that I was pregnant?" Blossom paused again, taking a deep shaky breath, as she broke the contact and looked at his chest._

 _"I wasn't late." She started, making eye contact again. "I came just in time."_

 _Brick's eyes slightly narrowed._

 _"It was you, who came late. ", Blossom said her voice getting quiet._

 _The ginger haired male blinked a few times, feeling his eyes burn. His vision slowly blurring from the tears he couldn't fight off._

 _"You're too late to come here, don't you think?" She whispered the question again. Her voice raw from all the crying earlier. She took a few steps back before she turned away fully from him. She started to walk away, waving her hand for the taxi that the doctor called for her._

 _Brick starred. All he could do was stare as she entered the yellow cab, after the driver had stopped in front of her._

 _'Please turn around, look at me. ' He thought, silently begging her to look at him, maybe even feel the guilt too that she aborted the baby._

 _Without looking at Brick, who was still frozen in his place, she told the taxi driver her destination, as she entered it. Closing the door afterwards._

 _The taxi took off._

 _Brick's eyes followed the yellow vehicle, as he remained paralyzed._

 _"Please tell me you're joking." He whispered into the air, his hands shaking._

 _Blossom placed a hand on her stomach gently. 'I couldn't do it.' She thought quietly. Tears were falling down her cheeks quietly._

 _Brick's world was falling apart. He couldn't believe it. He'd had the chance to become a father, but it was gone. He bit his lip hard, not allowing a sob to escape past his lips as he walked back to his car. Silent tears were falling quickly down from his eyes._

 _He was shaking, as his vision blurred from all the tears._

 _After he got into his car, right after he slammed the door shut, a choked sob came out of him. The car being filled with the sound of heavy sobs. "I'm sorry..." He whispered quietly. Leaning his head on the wheel, looking down at his lap, seeing it getting soaked by his teardrops._

Brick blinked a couple of times more as the memory of when she'd told him that he was too late to stop her from having the 'abortion' had entered his mind. Fighting the tears back, he looked anywhere but her.

She'd hurt him.

How could she lie about something like _that_? Did she not know how hurt and broken he was after that? Didn't she not know that he wanted to be a father even if he realized it at the last minute?

Brick took a shaky breath, remembering all the sorrow and guilt he had in the past few weeks, thinking it was his fault that he lost his child by telling Blossom to get an abortion.

To be fair, he didn't think she would be able to pull through it and she didn't, for which he was grateful.

He took another deep shaky breath, looking one last time at Blossom before exiting the car, not bothering to slam the door shut. He limped farther away, his hands on his jacket pockets.

All Blossom could do was watch from the passenger seat she was currently sitting on. Her eyes landing on his wounded leg. She needed to look at the wound or it would get infected with no proper care.

She slowly got out from the car as well and walked over to him. "Can I look at your wound, please?" She asked him in a tender voice, scared, like a mother would be to wake up her baby by speaking too loudly. Blossom was fidgeting, playing with the hem of her skirt, trying to distract herself.

Brick swallowed, his gaze shifting from side to side, but stopped. "Which one?" He hummed, looking past his shoulder at her. "Huh? Tell me which one?"

He sounded so broken, it pained Blossom to see him like that. A tear was rolling down her cheek. Her lips trembling ever so slightly.

"Which one?" He yelled loudly at her, suddenly, facing her while doing so. He walked over to her. Staring at her now tear-filled eyes.

"This one?" He asked, pointing at his injured leg, where Boomer had shot him. "My little brother caused it. It's no problem."

He now pointed to his chest, the eye contact not breaking with Blossom. "Do you want to look here?" He asked.

Blossom was quiet, not daring to say a word. She just continued to look at him with tears.

"This one hurts quite a bit." He continued. "My _wife_ caused it."

"The wife you're getting a divorce with?" She asked, blinking allowing some tears to fall down.

He shook his head slightly. "My wife, that wanted to hide my own child from me."

"The child, you told me to get rid off?" She argued back.

"What's your plan, Blossom? Is your plan to get a divorce from me and take the child with you so you can raise it alone by yourself, or what?" Brick watched the woman in front of him nod her head, not saying anything all.

"Is it that, is that why you've lied to me?" He pressed on, wanting to get an answer from her.

Blossom just continued to nod her head, her eyes fixed on him. "Exactly. And it still is."

Brick took a shaky breath, not exactly pleased by the answer he received. He took a few steps back. "Why did you come? I'm going to my own funeral. Why exactly did you co-"

"Why did _you_ come?" Blossom shouted at him. "Why did you come to the hospital that day? You should give me an answer."

Brick looked at her. Many words running through his mind, but he disregarded everything and the question she gave him as well.

"Butch is coming and is going to take you back home. You're not going to make any move out of the house. Not before you gave birth to the child."

"Yeah?" Blossom challenged him.

Brick nodded his head. "Yeah."

"What are you going to do? Are you going to kidnap my child from me? I'll stay in the house until I have birth to the child and then you're going to take them and go away? Is that so?" Blossom shouted, moving her hands from time to time to emphasise her words.

The male stood in front of her, his eyes slowly turning into a glare. Blossom returned the glare with equal malice. Both of them were not backing down.

A new car arrived, making the couple break their eye- contact and look at the vehicle. Butch had arrived.

Brick looked at her one last time. "Now get into the car." He walked over to Butch, who was still inside.

Blossom followed suit quietly.

Opening the door for Butch, all he said was. "Get out." Butch, confused and not understanding what was going on, got out without a single protest escaping him. It was clear that his leader was upset about something. Upset would be a _mild_ word, let's say _pissed_. And with a _pissed_ Brick you didn't really want to argue with him or be in his way.

"Get into the other car and take Blossom back home." He ordered his other raven haired brother, as he got into the car, getting ready to finish the mission he'd received.

Butch's eyes followed Brick, before landing to his sister-in-law, who was walking over to him. He was going to fulfill his brother's order. As he saw Blossom walking to him, he thought she was going to follow him. However, the next move surprised him. Before he could react at all, she grabbed his gun that was hidden at the same place as the other two brothers had hidden theirs.

"How many corpses do you want to leave behind you?" Blossom asked, taking a few steps back as she held the gun against her temple. "One? Two?" She continued to take slow steps back, while looking anywhere but at him.

Brick's eyes blazed. 'What kind of stupid stunt is she pulling now?' Gritting his teeth from the pain on his leg, he shifted and got out of car, pulling out his own gun.

Butch was standing there frozen, not really knowing what to do. ' _What did I get myself into_?' Was all he could think. He looked over to Brick, seeing him get out of the car and pull his gun out. He got pushed back by his big brother, since was standing in his way.

"Make it three." He heard Brick say quietly at first, holding his gun against his chest pointing it at his heart.

"Make it three!" He shouted loudly. Glaring intensely at Blossom, who was just nodding avoiding eye contact with him altogether. Her pink eyes continued to look away from him, before they stopped and made contact with the intense red eyes.

She narrowed her own eyes, glaring back at him. They were challenging each other with their eyes having silent argument, while Butch just watched his crazy brother and sister-in-law as they held guns against themselves.

The tension was so thick that you couldn't even cut it with a knife. Butch was debating if he should butt in and ease the tension, but he didn't want to deal with the wrath of the reds afterward.

Butch rested his hands on his knees, looking at the unfolding scene in front of him. He really needed a break from everything. How did this even happen? How did things escalate so quickly? Butch didn't know. But one thing he knew was that his big brother, his leader and his leader's wife, aka his sister-in-law, were crazy as hell.

"Come on." said Brick loudly, looking at Blossom. Challenging her with his tone to pull the trigger.

"So be it." She replied, a few tears escaping.

"Come on, do it!" He yelled at her.

"It's fine with me."

"Pull the trigger, Blossom!"

"I've already pulled the trigger once, it won't be a problem at all for me to pull it again." Mentioning the scene that happened just a few days ago. Pulling the trigger and injuring the man that had killed her father.

"Do you think I won't press the trigger, Blossom? It's a no problem for me, since I've already been dead for a long time now." Brick said.

"Very well then. We already can't live together, then come on- Let's die together Brick." Tears were slowly starting to fall faster from her eyes. Her eyes filled with determination yet tenderness.

' _Those two are crazy._ ' Butch thought, looking at the gun Blossom was holding.

"Come on do it." Brick said.

"..." Blossom was quiet.

"Do it. Can you really do it though? You're carrying two souls with you." Brick said.

Blossom still remained quiet, not pulling the gun away from her temple.

"My life is not worth it Blossom. It would make no difference for me at all, you know." The gun was pressed harder against his chest.

"Come on pull the trigger, Pinky." He yelled, his calm expression vanishing. Hurt written all over his face. "Pull the trigger. Come on Blossom, pull it! Pull the trigger like you've done to _me_!"

Blossom's lower lip was starting to shake visibly, her tears rolling down in second tact. "Don't go!" She yelled cutting him off.

Brick calmed instantly down and stared at her, his gaze slightly softening. "Don't do it." He said softly.

"Don't go." She repeated.

"Don't do it." He replied.

"Don't go!" She yelled.

"Don't do it!" He shouted back.

Blossom didn't reply back. She bit her lower lip, trying her to stop her trembling lip. Her vision getting more and more blurry. She blinked a few times allowing a few more tears to roll down her already wet cheeks. Her face was filled with guilt and regret, yet also filled with love.

"Don't... do it.." Brick whispered to her, after not getting a reply back from her. His expression filled with love and care.

"Dont go.." She whispered back, her body slightly shaking from the sob she was holding back. Her pink eyes not breaking contact with his own eyes.

A couple of minutes passed and Brick slowly lowered the gun pointed at his chest. His eyes fixed on the gun in his lover's hand. He blinked a few times, yet he did not break his gaze.

Seeing Brick has lowered his gun fully, she slowly removed her own gun from her temple. She dropped the gun beside her, her eyes staring intensely at Brick.

She was glad the she could stop him from doing something stupid.

Farther away, the forest-green eyed man let out the breath he'd been holding all that time. He sighed, relieved that this ended well without them doing something stupid at all.

A soft smile tugged up his lips, seeing that even if the two were getting a divorce, he knew they loved each other very much. He could bet his hand on fire that they were going to call off the divorce at the last minute, since they both were stubborn.

They might clash with each other, since they were the exact opposite, but they worked just fine _with_ each other.

He was the darkness, and she was the light. He was black, and she, white. She was yin, and he was yang. They were balancing out each other.

They were meant to be together.

They were _made_ for each other.

 **The End**

* * *

Don't forget to Review :)


End file.
